


i would rather die with you than live in this world without you

by melifumeros



Category: Palm Springs - Fandom
Genre: AU, California, F/M, Fluff, Post Movie, andy - Freeform, andy samberg - Freeform, cristin, cristin milioti, nyrah - Freeform, palm springs, relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melifumeros/pseuds/melifumeros
Summary: nyles and sarah adjust to life outside of november 9th. the familiar touch of each others arms becomes so much more real when they wake up together.
Relationships: Nyles/Sarah, sarah wilder/nyles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	i would rather die with you than live in this world without you

“ _Wake up!_ ” 

The familiar phrase causes Nyles to stiffen under the layers of warm blankets. 

“ _Wake UP_ ” the voice says again, this time with more urgency. 

_Wait_. Nyles sits up urgently, looking wildly around the room while rubbing his bleary eyes. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

Vision clearing, he notices her, illuminated by the golden glow of the rising sun. _Sarah_. 

“Well?” she asked again, giving a condescending look towards his open mouth stare. “Are you going to answer me or not?” 

“I… you… we’re here.” He stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

“Yeah, no shit.” she said. Raising an eyebrow quizzically, she crossed her arms. “You dare doubt my abilities?! After I spent an eternity researching fucking quantum physics just to get us out of that hellhole?” Her tone was so serious that Nyles froze, afraid to answer. The slightest smile peeked through her stoic demeanor and Nyles laughed out loud, startling himself. He reached his arms out towards her, laughing as she rolled her eyes and obliged.

Less than a minute later, they're wrapped in each other's arms. “Lay with me for a while” he whispered as he intertwined his fingers gently through her hair. 

She laid still for a second, eyes closed. “Fine. But just for a little while. Today you’re gonna learn how to do laundry.” 

He laughed softly, kissing her gently on the forehead. “You’re lucky I love you.”

* * *

Turns out, ‘for a while’ meant five hours. By the time Sarah woke up, the late afternoon sun filtered through the sheer white curtains into their already overheated room. Rolling over, she rubbed her eyes to take in the wild brown curls on the head of the man next to her. Except, they weren’t there. 

Sitting up abruptly, she looked around the room for the familiar face. Not seeing anything, she flopped back down onto the pillows, cursing herself silently for caring so much about some idiot. _Can I even call him my boyfriend?_. She wondered silently as her hands unthinkingly clasped the pillow next to her, still warm from his body heat. 

“If you're lost you can look and you will find meee time after timeee” came the loud, and surprising melodic voice from somewhere else in the house. Suppressing a smile, she sat up against the headboard. _Nyles_. 

The voice got louder and louder and eventually the wild curls she so desperately missed popped into the doorframe. 

“But you say to go slow but I fall behinddd Time after time after timeeeee!” Nyles finished his song with a dramatic arm flourish. 

Sarah clapped, wiping away mock tears. 

“Thank you, thank you.” Nyles bowed deeply. This time, Sarah couldn't suppress a smile. “I made pancakes” Nyles proclaimed grandly. “If you’re not in the kitchen in five minutes I’m going to eat them all byeee”. His voice faded as he disappeared from the doorway, evidently heading to steal whatever pancakes he made Sarah. She smiled, and began climbing out of bed.

He may be an idiot, but he’s _her_ idiot. 

* * *

Laying on matching pizza floats, letting the California sun bake their skin with fingers intertwined; both Nyles and Sarah felt the happiest they had ever been. Nyles’ happiness was short-lived, unfortunately. 

Floating contentedly, Sarah felt Nyles tense and instinctively sat up. His eyes were open and his face had gone shockingly pale. “What’s wrong!?” she demanded. 

“I just.. I just realized that I can die.” Nyles said, his usually confident voice gone quiet and faltering. “Like, if I drown right now I can _die_ die and… and I won’t wake up tomorrow!” With each word his voice raised, panic clearly showing now. 

Nyles sat up completely, panting heavily. His mind raced, rapid flashbacks of every death in the loop at the forefront of his brain. The panicky feeling enveloped him and he felt himself drawing further and further away from reality. The pool spun and blurred right in front of him, until suddenly, it stopped. 

Sarah’s arms were wrapped tightly around Nyles. 

His heartbeat slowed, her tight grip grounding him as much as the cold pool water. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck. Suddenly, she was turning him around with as much force as she could muster. She looked into his distressed eyes and planted a long, slow kiss on his lips. 

His entire body relaxed as she did and when she finally pulled away, his head pulled towards her, begging for more. His expression had relaxed and he met her gaze, stroking the hand she had rested on his shoulders. 

“Nyles”. Sarah spoke in the softest tone she could muster. “I promise you nothing is going to happen. I understand that you’re scared. I am too. But all we can do is live life the best way we can. After all, we have a whole world to explore that isn’t fucking Palm Springs”

He smiled slightly. 

She wrapped his arms around her, leaning so that she was encased in a soft hug. “Besides, you have nothing to worry about,” she whispered as she leaned in closer. “You have me, dipshit.”


End file.
